Last Day
Last Day, also known as L-Day, refers to the day during World War III that an accident in a nuclear silo was caused by a tourist to unintentionally press the missile launch button, thus starting a series of nuclear strikes on the United States of America, Russia, and other places on Earth and on Remnant, especially other worlds in the multiverse, killing nine quingentillion people (or 75% percent) in the multiverse overall. It started on 23 October 2038 and also ended on 30 November 2038, when nuclear weapons were then to be launched by all the nuclear-capable nations of the ''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'' universe (mainly from the United States, China, France, the United Kingdom, North Korea, Israel, Pakistan, Belgium, West Germany, East Germany, South Italy, North Italy, the Netherlands and Turkey). The exchange lasted for approximately a month, a week, a day and two (2) hours after the accident started, according to most survivors' accounts. Once the last atomic bomb and the last nuclear warhead had fallen, many worlds fell into the deep darkness of a nuclear holocaust, resulting in the majority of most civilizations (except some of them, like for example, Liechtenstein, Switzerland and the Imperium of Man, in which prominently never wanted to participate this nuclear war) crumbling across every world affected, including extinction of most plant and animal life and the near-annihilation of humanity and any other sapient species in specific worlds that are affected by the war. In the decades that followed, all worlds that had been affected by this event gave birth to the treacherous and unforgiving wastelands loathed by the people now residing in the lands of the former countries where they reside. It resulted a year of endlessly intense firestorms, wildfires, dry thunderstorms, firenados, droughts, meteor showers, heat waves and volcanic eruptions, then a year later, once the last fires finally ceased by black-colored rain (or nuclear fallout) led a decade-long nuclear winter (which only a few sapient species members went back to the surface to build civilizations, then a nuclear summer (in which most people wore winter clothes and/or spandex jumpsuits with mandated sunglasses with wavelengths that are required to be 400 nm and over (while some wore post-apocalyptic clothing) due to ozone depletion. After Su Ji-Hoon triumphally defeated Lola Loud and the Grand Emperor, he closed Pandora's Box (which turned out to be a source of all problems in history, including World War III) and turned on the Ancient Beacon (a beacon that would call all alien civilizations, all known and all unknown, to restore the omniverse), which are to be both found in the inner core from a neutral ancient civilization of Jötunnia. When unaffected alien civilizations arrived, the Imperium of Man asked them to rebuild all forlorn civilizations and settlements, retake their lost worlds and reclaim all of the lost peoples' treasures, starting on Earth, and then Remnant, and many more and so on. With all of the multiverse restored, it is now united into the Multiversal Federation (with Ji-Hoon being accepted as its national hero, as declared by its first president, Dean Cadance, in Utopia City, just before declining her request as the Vice President of the Multiverse Federation), and soon, all of the multiverse's planets are now restored back to their former state (e.g. ozone layers are restored) and began colonizing unaffected planets and their natural satellites (like the Moon), and all of animal and plant life, extinct or not extinct (except those that are too dangerous) are revived and plant and animal life from the multiverse quickly spreaded to all of the multiverse while mutated animals and evolved ones are spared (thus starting the Quinary Period on Earth), and also restoring all forests and turning desolate wastelands into forest-like places with bustling and rebuilt cities and larger forests without any deserts, natural disasters, conflicts, wars, bloody revolutions and protests to derail the multiverse. Even though the ozone layer is restored, people would still wear winter clothes and/or spandex jumpsuits with sunglasses in rural areas (while some would wear post-apocalyptic clothes), while people are now free to wear what they want in urban areas (in which they are domed with advanced technology to prevent future aggressions). Affects on humanity made them delay their puberty into 20 years of that age and extended their lifespan into 200 years, as same as the bottleneck dolphin's. Cities Destroyed This is a list of cities destroyed on the Last Day. *Abidjan, Ivory Coast *Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates *Abuja, Nigeria *Accra, Ghana *Addis Ababa, Ethiopia *Ahmedabad, India *Ahvaz, Iran *Alexandria, Egypt *Algiers, Algeria *Allahabad, Kazakhstan *Almaty, Kazakhstan *Ankara, Turkey *Auckland, New Zealand *Baghdad, Iraq *Baku, Azerbaijan *Bandung, Indonesia *Bangalore, India *Bangkok, Thailand *Baoding, China *Barcelona, Catalonia *Barranquilla, Colombia *Basra, Iraq *Beijing, China *Belgrade, Yugoslavia *Belo Horizonte, Brazil *Bhopal, India *Birmingham, England, United Kingdom *Bogotá, Colombia *Brasília, Brazil *Brazzaville, Republic of the Congo *Bregenz, Voralberg, Austria-Hungary *Brisbane, Queensland, Australia *Bucharest, Romania *Budapest, Hungary, Austria-Hungary *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Bulawayo, Zimbabwe *Busan, South Korea *Cairo, Egypt *Calgary, Alberta, Canada *Cali, Colombia *Caloocan City, Philippines *Campinas, Brazil *Cape Town, South Africa *Caracas, Venezuela *Cartagena, Colombia *Casablanca, Morocco *Cebu City, Philippines *Changchun, China *Changsa, China *Chaozhou, China *Chengdu, China *Chennai, India *Chernivtsi, Bukovina, Austria-Hungary *Chicago, Illinois, United States *Chittagong, Bangladesh *Chongqing, China *Cologne, West Germany *Córdoba, Argentina *Curitiba, Brazil *Daegu, South Korea *Daejeon, South Korea *Dakar, Senegambia *Dalian, China *Dallas, Texas *Dar es Salaam, Tanzania *Davao City, Philippines *Delhi, India *Dhaka, Bangladesh *Dongguan, China *Douala, Cameroon *Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Durban, South Africa *East Berlin, East Germany *East Kathmandu, East Nepal *Ekurhuleni, South Africa *Faisalabad, Pakistan *Fez, Morocco *Fortaleza, Brazil *Foshan, China *Fukuoka, South Japan *Fuzhou, China *Giza, Egypt *Graz, Styria, Austria-Hungary *Guadalajara, Mexico *Guangzhou, Hong Kong *Guatemala City, Guatemala *Guayaquil, Ecuador *Gujranwala, Pakistan *Gwangju, South Korea *Hamburg, West Germany *Hangzhou, China *Hanoi, North Vietnam *Harare, Rhodesia *Harbin, China *Havana, Cuba *Hefei, China *Hiroshima, South Japan *Ho Chi Minh City, South Vietnam *Hong Kong, Hong Kong *Houston, Texas *Hyderabad, India *Hyderabad, Pakistan *Ibadan, Nigeria *Incheon, South Korea *Isfahan, Iran *Islamabad, Pakistan *Innsbruck, Tyrol, Austria-Hungary *Istanbul, Turkey *İzmir, Ottoman Empire *Jaipur, India *Jakarta, Indonesia *Jeddah, Saudi Arabia *Jinan, China *Johannesburg, South Africa *Kabul, Afghanistan *Kampala, Uganda *Kano, Nigeria *Kanpur, India *Kaohsiung, Taiwan *Karachi, Pakistan *Karaj, Iran *Kawasaki, South Japan *Kharkiv, Ukraine *Khartoum, Sudan *Kiev, Ukraine *Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo *Klagenfurt, Carinthia, Austria-Hungary *Kobe, South Japan *Kolkata, India *Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Kyoto, South Japan *Lagos, Nigeria *Lahore, Pakistan *Lanzhou, China *Lima, Peru *Linz, Upper Austria, Austria-Hungary *Ljubljana, Carniola, Austria-Hungary *London, England, United Kingdom *Los Angeles, California *Luanda, Angola *Lucknow, Indian *Lusaka, Zambia *Lviv, Galicia and Lodomeria, Austria-Hungary *Madrid, Spain *Makassar, Indonesia *Managua, Nicaragua *Mandalay, Myanmar *Manila, Philippines *Maputo, Mozambique *Maracaibo, Venezuela *Mashhad, Iran *Medan, Indonesia *Medellin, Colombia *Melbourne, Victoria, Australia *Mexico City, Mexico *Milan, North Italy *Minsk, Belarus *Monterrey, Mexico *Montevideo, Uruguay *Montreal, Quebec *Moscow, Central Federal District, Russia *Multan, Pakistan *Mumbai, India *Munich, Bavaria *Nagoya, South Japan *Nagpur, India *Nairobi, Kenya *Nanjing, China *New Taipei City, Taiwan *New York City, New York, United States *Ningbo, China *Nizhny Novgorod, Volga Federal District, Russia *Novosibirsk, Siberian Federal District, Russia *Nur-Sultan, Kazakhstan *Olomouc, Moravia, Austria-Hungary *Omsk, Siberian Federal District *Opava, Silesia, Austria-Hungary *Oran, Algeria *Osaka, South Japan *Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso *Palembung, Indonesia *Paris, France *Patna, India *Peshawar, India *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States *Phnom Penh, Cambodia *Phoenix, Arizona, United States *Plzeň, Bohemia, Austria-Hungary *Porto Alegre, Brazil *Prague, Czechoslovakia *Pune, India *Pyongyang, North Korea *Qingdao, China *Qom, Iran *Quanzhou, China *Quezon City, Philippines *Quito, Ecuador *Rawalpindi, Pakistan *Recife, Brazil *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Riyadh, Saudi Arabia *Rome, South Italy *Rosario, Argentina *Rostov-on-Don, Southern Federal District, Russia *Saint Petersburg, Northwestern Federal District, Russia *Salzburg, Salzburg, Austria-Hungary *San Antonio, Texas *San Diego, California *Sana'a, South Yemen *Santa Cruz de la Sierra, Bolivia *Santiago, Chile *São Paulo, Brazil *Sapporo, South Japan *Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Semarang, Indonesia *Seoul, South Korea *Shanghai, China *Shantou, China *Shenyang, China *Shenzhen, China *Shijiazhuang, China *Shiraz, India *Singapore, Singapore *Sirte, West Libya *Sofia, Bulgaria *Surabaya, Indonesia *Surat, India *Suwon, South Korea *Suzhou, China *Sydney, New South Wales, Australia *Tabriz, India *Taichung, Taiwan *Tainan, Taiwan *Taipei, Taiwan *Tangshan, China *Taoyuan, China *Tashkent, Uzbekistan, Turkestan *T'bilisi, Georgia *Tehran, Iran *Tianjin, Mexico *Tijuana, Mexico *Tokyo, South Japan *Toronto, Ontario, Canada *Tripoli, East Libya *Tunis, Tunisia *Udine, Austrian Littoral, Austria-Hungary *Ulsan, South Korea *Vienna, Lower Austria, Austria-Hungary *Vijayawada, India *Visakhapatnam, India *Warsaw, Poland *Wenzhou, China *West Berlin, West Germany *West Kathmandu, West Nepal *Wuhan, China *Xi'an, Southern Song Dynasty *Xiamen, China *Yangon, Myanmar *Yaoundé, Cameroon *Yekaterinburg, Ural Federal District, Russia *Yerevan, Armenia *Yokohama, South Japan *Zadar, Dalmatia, Austria-Hungary *Zagreb, Croatia-Slavonia, Austria-Hungary *Zhengzhou, China *Zhongshan, China *Zunyi, China Category:Events